Spider-Man: Unlimited
Spider-Man Unlimited is a sequel to Spider-Man: The Animated Series which aired on Fox Kids from 1999 to 2001. Plot Cast and Characters *'Spider-Man:' A photographer for the Daily Bugle who was bitten by a radioactive spider and gained spider like powers. In this series Peter Parker breaks into Reed Richard's (Mister Fantastic's) laboratory and "borrows" nano technology which he uses to creat a high tech spider suit with anti-symbiote technology. Spider-Man travels to Counter Earth to svae John Jameson and ends up fight alongside the rebelion against the High Evolutionary and his Beastials. He is voiced by Rhino Romano. *'Dr. Naoko Yamada-Jones:' A doctor on Counter-Earth. After Peter rescues her son, Shane, from a Machine Man, she gave Peter an offer to ive in herr house for rent for two weeks, which he accepts. She is married to Hector Jones, her long lost husband. She has a dislike for Spider-Man despite his heroics as she is unaware that Spider-Man is actually Peter Parker. She is voiced by Akiko Morison. *'Shane Yamada-Jones:' The ten year old son of Naoko Yamada-Jones and Hector Jones. He looks up to Peter and hates when Peter and Naoko fight as it reminds him of his parents fighting and eventual split. He, like his mother, doesn't know Peter Parker is Spider-Man. He is voiced by Rhys Huber. *'John Jameson:' A member of the rebels which is a team who fights against the High Evolutionary. He crashed on Counter-Earth due to interference from Venom and Carnage, who had stowed aboard his ship. He and Spider-Man join the human rebels to to fight the High Evolutionary and his Beastials and restore peace to Counter-Earth. Later on the High Evolutionary experiments on Jameson and every time he gets angry he becomes the Man-Wolf. John Jameson is voiced by John Payne II and Man-Wolf's vocal effects are done by Scott McNeil. *'Karen O'Malley:' She is another member of the Rebellion and John Jameson's love interest. In episode 12 it is revealed she is the grand daughter of the High Evolutionary. He did some experiments on her when she was still in her mothers womb, thus giving her abnormal strength and agility. She shares resemblance with Mary Jane in appearance. She is voiced by Kim Hawthorne. *'Green Gobin:' His real name is Hector Jones and he is the Green Goblin from Counter-Earth. This version is a hero instead of a villain, mistaking Spider-Man for a villain during their first meeting. Instead of a glider he wields a jet pack and sprouts wings. Green Goblin next appears when he learns that Spider-Man and Peter Parker are the same person. He also learns that Spider-Man is from the original Earth, and his intentions n Counter-Earth is to rescue John Jameson. This Green Goblin becomes an ally to Spider-Man and helps him fight the High Evolutionary. He is voiced by Rino Romano. *'Git Hoskins:' Git is a member of the rebels. Sir Ram did an experiment on Git when he was young, resulting in him having mummy-like bandages and giving him the powers to stretch and control his bandages. Due to his appearance, he didn't have much friends growing up. Because of this, he has a grudge against Sir Ram. *'X-51:' X-5 was an obsolete Machine Man who crashed and unexpectedly gained sentience. As the result, the android becomes benevolent and protects humans from the High Evolutionary. He saved Shane from a giant rhino. The High Evolutionary wanted to conduct experiments on him to learn his developments. He was kidnapped by the High Evolutionary, but was saved by Spider-Man, Karen and John. Sir Ram later implanted a chip for a trap against the rebels but Spider-Man destroys it. After defeating Sir Ram, X-51 joins the rebels for both humanity and machines' freedom. He was voiced by Dale Wilson. *'Vulture:' He is the Counter-Earth version of the Vulture. Like the Couter-Earth Green Goblin, this version of the Vulture is a hero instead of a villain amd also like the Conter-Earth Goblin, he first mistook Spider-Man for a villain. It is explained the Vulture was a human who got Bestial powers, hanging out with Bestials and disrespecting humans while he was also playing with his human servant's son. When he caused his human friend trouble, he hated the High Evolutionary for what he did and rebeled against him. He was viced by Scott McNeil. Venom: Venom along with Carnage appear as villains in the series. He is first seen as a stowaway on John Jameson's space shuttle and Spider-Man attempts to stop him but fails. Spider-Man then steals a space shuttle and goes to Counter-Earth to save John. You later learn that Venom and his partner Carnage are working for an alien being called the Synoptic and the Synoptic is planning to kill everyone on Counter-Earth. Venom is voiced by Brian Drummond. Carange: Carnage is shown to be working with Venom. They both stow away on John Jameson's ship and go to Counter-Earth to prepare it for an invasion by the Synoptic. Carnage was voiced by Michael Donovan. High Evolutionary: Episodes *'World's Apart, Part One:' *'World's Apart, Part Two:' *'Where Evil Nests:' *'Deadly Choices:' *'Steel Cold Heart:' *'Enter the Hunter:' *'Cry Vulture:' *'Ill-Met By Moonlight:' *'Sustenance:' *'Matters of the Heart:' *'One is the Loneliest Number:' *'Sins of the Fathers:' *'Destiny Unleashed, Part One:' Opening Category:Television series Category:A-Z